Half-fang
Half-fang is the name given to vampires who were born and lived as a human until, at some point in their lives, they were bitten and Turned into a member of the undead. Despite having been born human though, half-fangs still have all the powers and weaknesses that born vampires do, although they are also almost always loyal to their maker once they're turned, the only exception to this being is that if the vampire that bit them was also in love with them then they will not be bound by half-fang loyalty. Fortunately for the half-fang though, this loyalty does not appear to last very long (as shown with Ryan). Turning process In order for a breather to Turn, they must have the major artery in their neck pierced by a vampires fangs. A shallower bite will not result in infection (as seen when Jonno did not turn after being bitten), but if the artery is even nicked then this process will begin to occur. Following being bitten, if infected, the first symptom will be that any blood coming from the wound on the victim's neck will almost immediately begin to react very violently to garlic. This adverse reaction is in fact useful for the Slayer's Guild, as they have developed a test to determine whether or not someone will Turn into a vampire by taking a sample of their blood from the neck wound and dipping it into garlic. If nothing happens then they're clean, but if the blood ignites then they are infected. The exact duration it takes varies depending on their blood type (some types fight the change) and how deeply their makers fangs pierced the artery. The duration is so varied in fact, that whilst the janitor that Ryan bit appeared to Turn almost immediately, it has been said that it can take up to several months. It is debatable whether or not it's preferable for a quick or long transformation, as whilst the quick ones do not give you much opportunity to do anything, whether sunbathing or spending time with your breather family, at least one last time, it's over and done with quickly and usually slept through. The slow process however, whilst it may give you time to do those sort of things for the last time it's far from pleasant, particularly when the fangs come through. This is because over the course of however long the transformation into a vampire takes, the breather is essentially dying a slow and, what can be assumed to be painful death. They will also be fully aware of the kind of fate that awaits them the entire time which, if they don't want to be a vampire, is it's own kind of torture. Either way, regardless of the speed of the transformation, as they turn they undergo dramatic personality changes. Will Clarke became much more aggressive after being bitten, picking fights with powerful vampires. Ryan Noble began to hate his sister, and scribbled out her image in photos. His sister, Erin Noble also became much more confident and less caring. Despite having previously been a slayer herself, (much like her brother) as well as strongly in favour of peace between the races, once Turned she began causing chaos and hunting breathers. Erin was an exception to the loyalty rule due to his prior love for her; Vlad was not able to control her and she plotted against him. Whilst the majority of exact symptoms and the order in which they manifest during the transformation (other than those already stated) are unknown, what is known is that their reflection will begin to fade over time, and that bloodlust as well as half-fang loyalty does not manifest until the transformation is fully complete. Known half-fangs * Adrian† * Bertrand De Fortunessa† * Blondie * Will Clarke† * Ed† * Ethan * Erin Noble† * George Lansley's mother * Kai † * Mr Perkins† * Sal * School janitor† * School netball team† * Tessa The majority of half-fangs not only don't appear to live particularly long, having a tendency to die only a short while after being Turned, but also seem to be in the company of at least one born vampire, who is not always necessarily their maker. The exact reason for why these things seem to be a trend is unknown. Category:Species Category:Vampire Category:Half-fang